


'cause he's a killer (bang bang)

by olleh (kimjeonguk)



Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom jeonguk, lapslock, you're welcome :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjeonguk/pseuds/olleh
Summary: "what do you want today, birthday boy?"or, it's jeonguk's birthday so cory fucks him into the mattress. jeonguk loves it.(title adapted from killer by b.a.p)





	'cause he's a killer (bang bang)

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly unbeta-ed & unedited but i tried to fix all of the glaring errors also ive never written sex before so enjoy

 

the morning of jeonguk’s twenty-fifth birthday, cory wakes him up with a kiss. their bodies are pressed together under the blankets, legs intertwined and cory’s arm draped over jeonguk’s chest. jeonguk hums, content, against cory’s lips. his fingers grasp sleepily at cory’s shirt and pull him impossibly closer, until their chests are touching and cory’s leg is curled around jeonguk’s hip. cory smiles, breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against jeonguk’s.

“happy birthday, loser,” cory says, voice low and scratchy with sleep. “you’re almost as old as me, now.”

jeonguk laughs quietly. “you wish,” he teases. “i’m young and in my prime, old man!

cory huffs, indignant. “i’m not old!” he says. “i’m not even three years older than you. you’re just ungrateful.”

“okay, grandpa.” says jeonguk. “sure.”

“i’m not a grandpa, you fuck!”

jeonguk’s eyes shine with mirth. “you sound more like one every day, you know?”

“do not!”

“i heard you call jinhong and hongseob ‘pesky kids’ the other day. soon you’ll be yelling at them to get off your lawn.”

cory swats at jeonguk’s shoulder. “stop,” he whines. “i’m not that old! i’m young and hip!”

“okay, babe,” jeonguk smiles. “whatever you say.”

“shut up and kiss me, you fucking headass,” cory snaps affectionately, shifting until he’s straddling jeonguk’s hips. their lips meet, soft, tentative as if they haven’t done this hundreds of times before. the february sun streams through the slots in the blinds, bathing the pair in cold light. jeonguk’s hands, big and warm and familiar, rest on cory’s hips. cory sighs happily into the kiss and hooks his arms around jeonguk’s neck, lips parting with a near-inaudible _pop_.

jeonguk loses himself in cory: his hands, his thighs, his mouth— _god_ , his mouth. cory pulls away, tugging at jeonguk’s lower lip with his teeth and jeonguk chases his mouth, surging up to press their lips together again. cory’s hands push at his shoulders, forcing him back down to the bed. as soon as the kiss is broken, cory attaches himself to jeonguk’s neck, nipping playfully at his jugular.

jeonguk throws his head back against the pillow with a soft groan, grip tightening on cory’s hips—cory responds by biting at the underside of jeonguk’s jaw, kissing over the bite marks blossoming like roses on his skin. cory’s hands slip under the hem of jeonguk’s shirt; he hisses at the press of cold fingers on his warm skin, tensing as cory runs icy hands over his ribcage. cory sits up for a second to shake off the blankets, letting them pool at the foot of the bed, and jeonguk makes a wounded noise at the loss of contact.

cory leans back down, pressing their lips together again and pushing jeonguk’s t-shirt up in impatient shoves. his thumbs swipe over jeonguk’s nipples, eliciting a sharp gasp. cory grins, pulling away to tug jeonguk’s shirt off and drop it to the floor. chest heaving, jeonguk pushes at the hem of cory’s shirt with a breathless whine.

cory hums. he pulls his shirt up just enough to expose his stomach, tan skin a stark contrast against the white fabric. jeonguk runs a reverent hand over the “v” of his hip, up to the slight bump of his ribcage and back down to the dip of his bellybutton.

“you’re so beautiful,” breathes jeonguk. cory flushes, pulls his shirt the rest of the way off so he can kiss jeonguk again, rolling his hips down to feel the way the other tenses under him.

their kiss breaks as cory moves lower, pressing kisses along the line of jeonguk’s jaw and the dip of his collarbone, down his chest until his lips close around a nipple. jeonguk’s back arches and he lets out a soft noise, eyes slipping shut. cory nips at the sensitive skin there, hands making their way down jeonguk’s stomach to rest just above his waistband. desperate, jeonguk pushes his hips up with a broken moan just as cory’s teeth close softly around his nipple.

cory’s hand shifts lower, palming jeonguk through his boxers and getting a long, drawn-out “ _fuck_ ” in response. jeonguk’s hands are gripping the sheets, fingers curling and uncurling in the fabric. cory hooks his fingers around jeonguk’s waistband and tugs it just low enough that the tip of jeonguk’s dick pokes out from the top. jeonguk sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth at the cold, hips bucking reflexively.

cory pushes at jeonguk’s hips and presses a kiss to the exposed head, dragging his lips down until they touch cloth. jeonguk lets out a low moan above him and rises onto his elbows. when cory looks up, jeonguk’s pupils are blown so wide there’s no iris left and he’s panting, chest rising and falling with erratic breaths. his hair is falling over his eyes and cory swears he’s never seen anyone more attractive in his life. he pulls jeonguk’s boxers the rest of the way down with renewed vigor, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. he wraps his hand around the base of jeonguk’s dick and strokes upwards, swiping his thumb through the precum gathering at the tip. jeonguk takes in a gasping breath and fights to keep his eyes open, hyperfocused on cory.

cory licks a broad stripe up the length of jeonguk’s cock and feels him tremble in restraint. he takes the head into his mouth, pressing the flat of his tongue against the underside and humming, and jeonguk moans outright, collapsing back onto the mattress. cory bobs his head, pulling off to mouth at jeonguk’s balls while his hand works jeonguk’s dick, thumb stroking over the slit and wrist twisting on each downstroke til he’s a moaning mess under cory’s hands.

cory pushes at jeonguk’s legs with his free hand, until both are bent at the knee and jeonguk’s feet are planted firmly on the mattress. he trails the same hand down from jeonguk’s knee, up his thigh until his index finger circles jeonguk’s hole. jeonguk groans, mutters “ _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ” and fumbles around the bedside table with a blind hand, only pausing when cory starts to suck bruises into his inner thighs, until he comes up with a half-empty bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. he all but throws them at cory, who straightens up, taking his hands off jeonguk’s body much to the other’s dismay.

“what’s this for, hm?” cory asks, pulling the lube and condoms toward himself. he knows what they’re for. he just wants to hear jeonguk say it.

jeonguk flushes, soft red spreading over his neck and chest. “please—“ he pants.

cory presses his mouth back to jeonguk’s thigh, running a line of kisses down the soft skin and relishing jeonguk’s desperate whine.

“come on,” cory prods, running a hand down jeonguk’s thigh to cup his ass. “what do you want today, birthday boy?”

“ _ah_ , your dick,” jeonguk has his eyes closed, head tilted back and neck bared. he’s grinding back against cory’s hand and _jesus christ_ , that’s the hottest thing cory’s ever seen in his life. “ _god_ , fuck me, please, _please_.”

cory takes a deep breath, pressing one last kiss to the plush of jeonguk’s thigh before straightening up and grabbing the lube bottle. he pops the cap open and slicks up his fingers, circling jeonguk’s hole again. he pushes his middle finger in, slow, and jeonguk hisses out a “ _yesss_ ” when it’s in to the knuckle. cory works it in and out for a while before fitting in a second finger. jeonguk groans—he can feel the stretch already, loves the burn. cory pushes his fingers all the way in, crooks them just right and jeonguk’s back arches off the bed as he lets out a moan, voice cracking slightly.

“yes, _god_ , right there,” he whines, high-strung and desperate. “just like that, _fuck_ , more, please, hyu- _ung!_ “

jeonguk’s voice jumps when cory pushes against his prostate again and cory has to push the palm of his free hand against his dick to stop himself from coming right then and there. he dribbles more lube down jeonguk’s ass, working in a third finger on his next press in. jeonguk moans, grinds his ass down on cory’s fingers and cory curls them against jeonguk’s prostate, earning another broken moan and a “ _fuck, hyung, please_ ”.

cory honestly thinks he could get off on this alone: the image of jeonguk sweaty and hot and desperate, fucking himself on cory’s fingers like that’s all he needs to live.

“enough, enough, please,” jeonguk begs, after a few minutes. “fuck me, please, give me your dick, _ah_ —“

cory pulls his fingers out without much warning, wiping them hastily on the sheets and pushing off his boxers in quick shoves. he tears open a condom packet and rolls it on as quickly as he can, slicking himself up and pressing the head to jeonguk’s entrance.  
  
jeonguk grumbles, impatient, and rolls his hips down. cory swears at the friction and pushes in slowly, shaking slightly with the effort of restraining himself. he pauses after he bottoms out, trying to regain his composure because everything is so _hotwettight_ and jeonguk looks like he just ascended to the astral plane. his legs curl around cory’s waist by instinct, heels pressing him in closer, deeper.

cory falls forward, a hand on either side of jeonguk’s head. he pulls back, careful as ever, and pushes in _hard_ , making jeonguk keen low in his throat and cling to cory’s back. his rhythm picks up slowly and jeonguk’s hands scramble for purchase on cory’s shoulders as he pants, chest heaving. jeonguk can feel cory hot and thick inside of him, filling him up, and it’s driving him  _insane_.

cory pulls one of jeonguk’s legs over his shoulder, shifting so he can fuck him faster, harder, better, stops holding back and fucks into jeonguk so hard he hiccups out a moan on every thrust. cory straightens up, holding jeonguk’s raised leg by the ankle, and the change in angle makes jeonguk see stars. his back arches and he reaches down to wrap long fingers around his own erection, stroking himself in time with cory’s thrusts.

jeonguk gasps something that sounds like “ _please_ ”, head tipped back and eyes shut tight; cory just fucks him harder, hitting his prostate on nearly every thrust. cory’s rhythm turns erratic and his moans grow louder as he gets closer to the edge, fingers pressing oval bruises into jeonguk’s skin.

jeonguk’s close and he knows it, can feel it in the burning in his core and the tense of his throat around each new sound that escapes. he pumps himself harder, tightens his grip, pulls cory in with his free hand so he can kiss him greedily. cory nips at jeonguk’s bottom lip, biting a little too hard when jeonguk threads his fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck and tugs. jeonguk pulls away with a moan, eyes screwed shut, curling in on himself in pleasure.

“fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , i’m so close,” he pants. “cory—!”

one, two, three more thrusts and jeonguk spills over his knuckles and stomach, come painting his front in streaks of white. he clenches tight around cory, who swears and fucks into him harder, desperate for his own release. jeonguk rides out the aftershocks, tugging loosely at the base of his dick until he starts to shiver from oversensitivity. he curls his clean hand around the back of cory’s neck and leans up to kiss him, messy and familiar. cory tries his best to kiss back til his orgasm hits, jaw slack and breaths heavy, hips bucking desperately as he fills the condom.

cory collapses onto jeonguk’s body, resting his cheek over jeonguk’s heart. jeonguk cards his fingers through cory’s hair, soft and affectionate.

“cory, i love you, but you gotta get your dick out of me right the fuck now,” says jeonguk.

cory grumbles but pulls out obediently, tying off the condom and getting up to throw it away. he steps into the bathroom and comes back with a damp towel, perches on the side of the bed and starts cleaning jeonguk up.

jeonguk hums contentedly. “you’re the best,” he says.

“i know,” cory grins. “you’re so lucky.”

jeonguk smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners, and cory feels his soul achieve eternal peace. he tosses the towel away and pulls the blankets up from where he left them at the end of the bed. cory crawls back up to curl around jeonguk, slinging an arm over his waist and resting his head on jeonguk’s chest. jeonguk strokes cory’s hair absently.

"i love you, y'know," cory whispers.

"love you too," jeonguk says, soft. "and as far as birthday presents go, that was pretty good."

cory hits him lightly. “shut the fuck up, we were having a moment. it was soft and everything!”

“i was contributing!”

“you were being a tool.”

“i can’t believe you,” whines jeonguk. “you’re being mean to me on my birthday.”

cory presses a soft kiss to jeonguk’s chest.

“happy birthday, you big baby.”


End file.
